Lies
by ninjami13
Summary: a story I am writing with my friend /user/LokiTheKing. She writes odd chapters and I write even. Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Fresh Start

Vanessa's point of view:

*RRRRRINGGGG RRRRRING*

"Great I'm going to be late for school!"

I said as I run down the stairs, my hair a mess and my stomach grumbling, I run into the bathroom, frantic to make myself look a little normal. I slip my Sparrow Suit on,

' I'm glad I decided that it'd be skin-tight, I have to be ready, just in case Harley calls me.'

When I'm done applying make-up and clothes, I realize that I haven't woken my sister up! I race myself back up those stairs into my sisters room, when I knock the door opens to reveal my sisters empty room and a note. It said:

'Hey, Vanessa I'm already heading to school, good luck, my locker number is D91.

Love, Alyn.'

Ok, well at least my sister is going to school.

Wait! School! That's right, I'm going to be late!

I race to grab my stuff and I whip out the door, I look at my watch, it's 7:01. Ok well I missed my bus, so I'll just use my powers. I look left and right, hoping nobody is there, I leap to the top of my parents car and tumble onto the roof, being careful not to make a single noise.

I start running and jump between houses and pull out my wings and start flapping, that doesn't get me anywhere for long, my bag is too heavy, so I pull out my grappling hook and shoot to the nearest vantage point. I swing over and land almost perfectly on there. I just hope Spider-Man isn't out patrolling today. If my sister knew how many time I've run into him, she'd melt with jealousy. Oh, did I meant she's like in love with Spider-Man? Well now that I have, don't tell her I told you. When I finally get somewhere close to the school I fold everything back up and jump down from the roof, when I get inside, I'm surrounded by a new school, new people, new everything. This is the second time we had to change schools, since I keep getting my sister and me in trouble. When I finally find my locker I get all of my things, but when I close my locker a guy is standing behind my locker door, smiling. I take one look at him and I almost practically hurled, he had the weird feeling to him and he had a camera in his hand. Great. A photographer. He smiled at me nicely and asked if he could take a picture.

"Well, I don't know, it's going to have to cost you." I said almost humorlessly.

"Ok, how much"?

"What? You're actually going to give me money to take a picture of me"? I said, surprised.

"Well, um, yeah." He said.

"Ok, pay up." I demanded.

And from then on I started to like getting my picture taken.

The rest of the day went by fast, not a lot of people talked to me, maybe one or two interested guys, but other than that nothing out of the usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Spider Research

Alyn's POV:

I stood in the school library, looking at the map for where insect books would be. You're probably wondering why I'm not in class. Well, I finished high school when I was 15 years old so I could work more on super hero-ing and my parents would think I'm somewhere when I have a mission between 6 am to 6 pm. I finally find the section when the said books where and walked there. In my head, I ran there and found the perfect insect book that told me everything I need to know about spiders.

But no, I have to glare and push up my glasses and walk in even steps. I have to be a snotty nerd to people in school so people won't even bother to think I'm a superhero. Especially Wonder Wolf at that. I get there and began searching. Wait, spiders are an eight-legged predatory arachnid in the class Arachnida. Would they even be in the insect section?

"What are you looking for?"

I jump and quickly turn to see a male with shaggy brown hair and a huge scratch across his cheek leaning against the bookcase with ease. I raise my eyebrow and turn back to the book while wearing a blank expression. But in my head, I'm freaking out. Guys never talk to me. Well, no one at school talk to me.

"A book on spiders."

I can tell he's stunned.

"For a project?" He asked as I hear him push himself off the bookcase.

No, you dumb butt! Be the person who looks past the glasses. "No, I just... Really like spiders."

I look down some as I shrug and turn. I noticed his shadow over me and I look up and he's looking back down at me.

He looks both ways before asking " Is it because of the new hero Spider-Man."

Yes. "He wishes." I scoff before remembering that the library must have computers. I walk over to the nearest open computer and log into it. I look back and the guy is gone.

After researching on spiders and then figuring out the male was Peter Parker, I get ready to head home but then my pager goes off and I knew what it meant. The library is empty, there's no cameras and it's on the 2nd floor.

I toss my bag and my school clothes under the desk in an office which the librarian said was mine. I put on my ears and tail and the gel that turns parts of my hair grey and leave my glasses on the desk.

I jump out of the window, using the windowsill to push of and I landed off school grounds on the ground making dust fly up and cover the air around me.

I feel a rough blow to the back of the head and I stumble forward and bump into someone who landed in front of me. I notice the texture on his shirt and I know who it is.

"Damn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

I feel his hand on the back of my head over my hand, checking for a bump.

Just my luck. Right when I'm in a rush, I have to get kicked in the head by Spider-Man and then have him be nice to me and check it. I move away from him and run down the street away from him. I stumble but used that to make me flip and volt off of it and land on a rooftop. I run across and a gust of wind goes by me as I jump down from the roof. Spider-Man lands beside me.

"Geez, stalking me spidey?" I laugh and then someone falls and lands on Spider-Man. Before I could even think, there was smoke everywhere and I'm coughing and when I open my eyes,

I'm alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Run in with a Spider

When school was finally over I got a text from Harley saying that I need to meet her up at the big abandoned stage downtown. So I go behind an alley and change out. I pin my hair up and put my hood on, God, I love this suit. I hide my bag in the bushes and I strap my belt on and finally I look up and I start flapping, I work my way up a few feet and use my grappling hook to help me get a breeze. When I get up to the top of the building I start to run and jump to different buildings, when I land I hear my phone buzz and I put my earpiece in and pull out my video screen. When I answer Harley is on the other line, she starts yelling about how long it's taking me, I apologize and say ok, ok, ok. When I'm about to hang up I trip and fall off of the building and onto someone.

'Great'.

I think. When I look down I see a familiar blue and red suit and I jump up and start to run, but before I run I see another girl, a super perhaps. She has a different outfit, she looks sort of new to the program, so before I start to fly I throw back a smoke seed. While they are confused I launch myself off the building onto a nearby ledge, when I look at the building I realize that I'm right next to 'The Stage'.

So I slide down and walk in through the back door, to be greeted by guns in my face. I sigh and glare at them, they all gasp and apologize. When I start to walk away I feel one of them try to touch me, I spin around and grab his wrist and snap it.

"Anyone else"? I ask, quite annoyed.

"No, Ms. Sparrow." They all say in unison.

I walk forward right where I always meet with Harley.

I see her standing there tapping her foot, when she spots me she calls me over to something covered.

"Hello, Ms. S." she says in her wanting voice.

"Hi, I'm sorry it took so long I ran into-"

"I don't want to hear it, you can tell me after I show you the gift I have for you."

"You got me a gift?" I ask confused, "You've never gotten me a gift before."

"Why, yes, I did get you a gift, a very lovely gift too, since you've been wondering about Boy Blunder, I made you something, I'm sure you'll learn tons from him."

"Um, ok?" I say.

She then leans over and pulls the blanket off and what I see excites me.

It's Joker Jr.

"OH MY GOD, it's, he, it's! He's perfect!" I say excitedly.

"Yes, I know, he's only that way because I found Mr. Js' old plans for that Boy Blunder before, but never mind that, his name is JJ11, but he likes to be called Jay. Don't you sweetie?"

Jay gets up and walks over to Harley and in the most unsuspecting voice says,

" Yes, Mother."

"Wow," I gasp.

He's perfect...

"We'll since now I trust you completely Sparrow, this boy, is your sidekick."

"Really!? I have my own sidekick!"

While we chat Jay walks around and practices using a "BANG!" Gun.

When we are done chatting, I say I have to leave.

"Goodbye, Sparrow." They both say.

"Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Spider-Man - Alyn

Peter's POV

"Peter, why do you hang out with me?"

"Because you don't have anyone else to hang out with and neither do I," I reply, leaning forward over the table to see what she's been sketching. It's a bunch a scribbles that I can't figure out.

"Hey, you said you would be alone at your house for two weeks. Do you want to see if you can just lock up your house and shut down the power of it and you just stay in my spare room? My dad is too busy to care and my mom cares too much about my friends so she won't care that you stay and my sister probably won't care."

I sit there before quickly nodding my head and she stands. "Okay, well we should head to your house and get your stuff." I nod again and stand. I grab my bag and we walk to my house.

We walk in and I grab a duffle bag for my close and the first thing I put in is my Spider-Man suit so she doesn't see it. I pack a few tee shirts and pants and another sweatshirt as well as some pairs of boxers and socks and walk into the living room to see Halcyone isn't there.

I drop the duffle bag on the couch and when I turn to go look for her, there's a thud sound from my aunt's room. I run in and use the door frame to stop me as I see her putting a mirror back up to standing on my aunt's dresser and thank goodness it's not broken and she's fine. She stands there before picking up a necklace and staring at it. It's my aunt's rose necklace. She sets it down gently and goes to turn. I jump up and stick to the ceiling and she walks under me. I land down softly and walk up behind her as she puts her shoes back on.

Her house was fun. Her dad was a real joker and her mom was super nice. I didn't see her sister though. I guess she just hid in her room the whole time. After a while, Halcyone grabs my arm and drags me to the spare room. I drop my bag on the bed as she hands me some hangers. I toss them on the bed as well but when I turn back, she's not there. I shrug and pull off my dirty, blue sweatshirt. I walk out of the room as she walks out of her's.

She's wearing a Harley Davidson 2007 tee shirt and pink and yellow shorts. She hair isn't in that ponytail and she walks right past me.

"Mom! Where's the sewing stuff?!"

She shouts, leaning over the stair railing. Her mom answers back and she runs down the stairs.

I hear a beeping noise from her room and I peek in to see a red, flashing light on the bed which I guess is her pager she always has.

Since I already poked my head in, I look around. Her room is covered in anime poster, plushies of animals and people, Star Wars figures and drawings. Her bed in messed up and has a wolf blanket, a Winnie the Pooh blanket and many others and she has a bunch of pillows. Her closet is open and colorful clothes are exploding from it. She has a desk that is painted so it looks like someone puked rainbows on it then poorly tried to paint over it with black and has papers and artist tools all over it.

I turn away, before I get any more confused why she looks like a snotty rich kid at school but at home, she dresses like a normal teenager and has such an amazing room, and she's standing there, looking at me stunned as she holds a box before walking into her room and shutting the door In my face.

Her door is like her room. Colorful with black with "Alyn" in a mix of cursive and graffiti writing across it. I shrug before notice to the other side of me is the bathroom and I walk in. I need a shower after today's gym class. And I'm sure they won't mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Bats, Wolves, Birds, and Spiders.

Sparrow's POV

When I finally am on the roof of my house, I jump down to my back door and look inside, then I open the door and walk into the kitchen to get a snack. I grab an apple off the table and walk up stairs, I see a light on in the spare room and I hear singing and water running in the shower.

I giggle and look onto the bed, I see a duffle bag and a backpack. When I look at the bag I automatically remember that kid that gave me money to take my picture. I laugh again and walk out shutting the door quietly. I walk down to the end of the hallway to my room and put a big shirt on over my suit. And set my alarm for ten P.M. I finally fall asleep after a while then I hear the familiar buzz of my alarm clock, I set it on silent and pulled off my shirt, fixed my hair, and put my hood on and slip out my window into the alley below. I climb up the ladders to the roof and walk and jump from roof to roof when suddenly-

I'm hit with a black object and a strong black cord shoots out and wraps me up as I trip and fall onto the hard roof. I look back to see my attacker, but instead I see four of them. The Supers. I recognize the girl and I also see Spider-Man and Batman, but then as I get to the last one I don't recognize him. I snap the cord and stand up, I point to the mystery character.

" Who are you?" I ask.

He looks at me and looks at Batman.

Batman nods and answers

"His name is Robin."

"Robin," I say, "well Robin, it's been good seeing you, but now I have to kill all of you."

I take my stance and the rest do too, but right before I start running towards them Robin runs right in the middle and says,

"Hey, there's no need for a fight, we are going to let you leave, right Batman?"

"Well-" he begins.

"Thank you Batman, goodbye... uhhhh."

"Sparrow." I say quickly.

"Well this is, uh, awkward." He says.

I look at them all one last time and then I bolt out of there as fast as I can.

When I look back I see Robins mouth wide open and the other supers turned around and walking away.

I giggle silently and focus on flying.

'I have to work out tonight'

I think then.

I silently slip into my old routine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Halcyone - the spider's secret

I'm sitting in my normal spot in the library facing the window as always as I sketch some weapons for me to make tonight after I finish my new outfit. I got to make the gloves and the cape still. My pencil stops as I remember yesterday's night. Walking up the stairs only to see Peter looking in my room.

I have to say I'm glad I had cleaned it the day before that or he might had seen some clothes I don't want him to see. I hear the bell and stand.

Where is Peter?

He normal is stuck to me like glue after his 6th hour but that was the activity bell meaning he's 4 hours late. I shrug it off and walk home. I've been hanging out with Peter for so long it feels awkward walking alone down the school halls.

I walk through the front door and I kick off my shoes. I see Peter's. They're covered in dried mud. I walk up the stairs where I can see his footprints still pressed into the carpet. I turn to the hallway and walk past Vanessa's room. I walked up to my door and turn my head to the right at the guest door.

I hear the shower running in the bathroom across the hall from my room. I walk into my room and shut the door behind me. It's 6:30pm right now. My mom will be gone for another hour and a half and my dad won't be home till 9pm. I have no idea if my sister is home or not.

I sigh and pull my vest over my head and start unbuttoning the button up before tossing it to the ground with the vest. I grab my Harley Davidson 2007 tee shirt and put it on with ease.

I hear the shower stop and then that bathroom door open and then the guest door opening as well. I open my door and step out of the comfort of my room into the hallway. Peter was laying face down on the bed on top of the blankets dripping wet and in only a towel.

I raise my eyebrows noticing a new scratch across his face and a huge bruise around his neck. I carefully step in and he looks at me.

"Yeah?" He sounds tired.

"Um, what happened?"

He slowly gets up and I look away during his challenge of standing so I don't get flashed. I look back when I sense he's standing. He standing only a foot or so in front of me.

"Uh... " I lost my words . it takes me a second to recover them. "What happened? I always see you in wounds... Are you began bullied or are you in a fight club or are you-"

Peter shoved his lips against mine's making my eyes shoot open and me stumble backwards, breaking the kiss, and lean against the door frame as Peter walked into the bathroom.

He back walked out of the bathroom with his dirty clothes and tossed them on the floor before kissing her on the cheek. He pulled on boxers and some basketball shorts as I look away again and when I look back, I notice a red and blue shirt under dirty jeans. I notice what it was and when he looks at me, I'm looking at my pager. Oh. My. Gosh.

"I have to go," I say, putting my pager into my pocket and walking into my room to grab my bag before running downstairs and into the dining room. I walk up to the door in the corner of it and pull a silver key out of my pocket. I slid it into the key lock and yank open the door. I step in and shut the door behind me and relock it.

I reach out to grip my ladder before finally grabbing it and climbing up it. I finally go to the top of what I call me tower. I dress into my wonder wolf outfit and push open the window and jump out. I have my old cape and gloves for now but oh well. I run across the roof and jump and land on the ground.

I finally spot bird boy and climb up the wall to the building he will jump on soon. I stand in the shadow unseen thanks to my new outfit as he lands on the rooftop and trip him by sticking out my foot as he passes and he tumbles to the ground. He goes to kick me but I grab his foot and use it to push him to the ground. I don't care if it was bitchy or whatever. I'm confused, angry and so not in a careful mood tonight.

"What was that last night?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Robin's POV- Cover Up

When I leave the Bat Cave I jump up to the rooftops to see a familiar scene, of the sunset in the distance and bustling cars in the city. I can't seem to get that girl out of my head though, Sparrow. I mean she's a villain and I'm a super, just then I feel something reach out and trip me. I really should stop thinking about last night...

When I get back up, I hear something behind so I spin around and try to kick my attacker, but instead I get pushed back and get held on the ground and held in place.

It's Wonder Wolf!

"What was that last night?" She said.

"That was an introduction..." I say, trying to sound confused.

"No, when we were walking away I turned back to see why you weren't next to Batman and you staring at her."

I feel my face turn hot as I tell her,

"Yeah, I-I-I was watching to see which way she went."

"Sure, well I guess I'll just have to accept that story for now, bye Robin."

"Bye," I whisper under my breath, " it was good talking to you too."

And with that I leap onto the next building and turn my night-vision on and start to patrol the area. When I'm finished I get a message from Alfred saying that I been out for too long and need to come back immediately and stuff like that. Well guess what! I'm not five anymore I think to myself. I start another sweep over and find a group of thugs. Looks like Harley's men. Great just what I need to brushen up on my skills. I jump over silently to a nearby place and wait for the perfect moment. Silently I draw my staff and jump down behind one of them and take him down nice and quiet, until he's unconscious, then I take out the rest that way, until I get to the last guy. He seems just to be sitting there, so I think to myself

Ehh, easy enough.

Oh, how I was wrong.

I went to go take him out, nice and slow, but right when I'm about to place my staff around their neck they grab me and toss me over their head.

OK, think Robin, what do you ha-

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in the back of my head and when I fall back, before I black out I make out a person...

Harley Quinn.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - A search for a bird.

Ayln's POV

I haven't gone to the school in the last month due to what happened before and after I found bird boy. I had finally finished making some weapons that are wolf like in some ways. I was practicing with them at the Bat Cave as Batman was doing whatever on his computer.

I have to say, I do feel more safer here than at my house. Besides me and my plushies, Batman is the only one that knows who Wonder Wolf really is under the mask.

So little Peter Parker is Spider-Man?

Why did he kiss me?

Why is Robin falling for a villain? It's not like him.

Am I even a superhero if I haven't even captured a villain yet?

The only thought that have been going through my head for the last month. Batman has been looking for robin like there's no tomorrow. He hasn't had any luck which breaks my heart. I hate seeing him hoping for sign.

"That's it!" I shout.

Batman doesn't even look at me. I get dressed in my wonder wolf outfit and pull out a needle that I made at a science lab near Peter's house that gives me my wolf ears and tail for real. The shot is painful though. I'm going to have to change it to a pill next time I'm there.

I wrap my arms around Batman's neck, giving him a hug for good luck and he pats my arm as if hugging me back. I smiled and let go. I kiss him on the cheek and leave.

Now I'm running down the road, pushing past a few drunks and two hookers in fur and a drug dealer and four addicts. I don't care for them, I'm looking for the bird brain who probably got caught by some lame villain!

I slid to a stop. Wait, where am I? I glance around. I have no idea. I stand there before flipping backwards so I'm on my hands and vaulting to a rooftop to get a bird's eye view.

Oh, it's past where that Sparrow girl fell on Spider-Man. She clearly was a villain and... Wait. She looked back at Robin when he was looking at her. Could robin... Have gotten tired of being a super? Maybe he joined her. Oh, if that's what's happen, I'm going to kick him extra hard.

I take a step but quickly realize I'm on the edge and pull myself back only to lose footing and land on the roof's rough ground.

This is irritating. Where are the clues?! There's nothing that speaks out 'oh hey, Robin's this way' or 'you're going the right way!"

This is the part where I have to say where super hero-ing sucks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Worst Nightmare-Robin's POV-

When I wake up, I can't see anything, all I can do is rock myself back and forth in my chair. I can hear water dripping, I hear the same thing every morning, it's now the same routine. I can feel myself dying, but I know I can't give up. I hear familiar footsteps going down the hallway. Then I see a blinding white light and feel a pair of hands go onto the duct tape covering my mouth and I feel a sharp pain as its ripped off. When my vision returns I don't see Harley, but Sparrow instead and she looked a little worried, but when she noticed that I could see her clearly, she pulled a stubborn face.

"Hey, Harley, he's awake now!" She yelled.

"Oh, how delightful, now we can show him your sidekick."Sidekick?

Sparrow walked out of the room and Harley just stood there with her gun smiling. When Sparrow came back in I almost fainted, so many flashbacks. So much pain. I couldn't bear it anymore, it takes a lot for me to cry, but this did it.

I burst out into tears.

Just like the little baby that I am.

Stand there before me was Sparrow and an old me.

Joker Jr.

I guess this would be Joker Jr. The Second.

I clutch my chair, fighting back a sob, I strain my voice and finally get out one word.

"Why?"

I ask.

"Because, if we have this then you'll tell everything we need to know, just like last time. Son." Says Harley.

"I'm not your son!" I scream.

"Oh, but you are, if you don't remember we shared our blood with you, Mr. J and I did, remember?"

"No!" I yell.

They shared their blood with me?

Before I could think about it anymore, I feel a needle slip into my skin and I start to feel groggy, when I look up I see at least a hundred enlarged faces of Sparrow smiling at me. Then blackness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-aunt may

Peter's POV

I haven't seen Halcyone in forever it seems. I had to leave her house when my aunt got back. Was she mad at the kiss? Could she not stand to see me anymore?

I'm sitting in the library waiting for her return like every day since that night but the activity bell rings telling me she won't be coming.

I hear a high pitch scream from outside. I take off my sweatshirt and tee shirt and jeans to show my spider man suit since no one is in the library like always. I grab my mask and toss my stuff in Halcyone's office.

I walk out the door of the library and run into a girl. She has short, black hair and is dress in all black clothes. I put my finger to my lip as if saying 'don't tell anyone' and she nods. I slip my mask on and run off.

I arrive at my house, cover in bruises as always and cry out "aunt may!" No answer. I look around the corner to see the Sparrow still at the table. She smiles at me and then there a hard blow to the back of my head, slamming my face into the wall, and everything goes black.

When I recover from the hit in the head, I'm not at my house. My face is sore but I can see. My Aunt May is across from me and she looks hurt bad. "Aunt may!" I go to stand but I hit the ground from a tug at my ankle. I'm chained at the ankle to the wall.

My aunt may is just sitting there with a weak smile towards me. I can feel the tears swelling into my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The Truth- Sparrows POV-

I can't believe that I ran into Spider-Man and that he stayed at my house, well I guess I'll have to burn the room, or the house, I don't care. When I arrive at his house, Jay is already waiting for me, I grab his hand as we walk in and I play innocent to the old lady waiting inside.

"Hello, what are you doing in my house?" I say acting stunned.

"What do you mean your house?"

"Oh, well, never mind, Jay, will you do the honors?"

"Certainly." He says in his deep voice.

He grabs her and ties her up and those her in a bathroom.

Now all we have to do is wait for poor old Spider-Man. I direct Jay somewhere where Spidey won't see him.

Then I calmly sit at the table and wait. When he walks in he calls out,

"Aunt May!"

He walks around the corner to me and is 'greeted' by Jay.

When he falls to the floor I let out a high-pitched whistle and two motorcycles fly in through the window, we load them up and head to the Stage. When he arrive we chain them up on opposites sides of a room and wait. When they finally wake up I calmly waltz into the room carrying the Jokers old knife.

"Well good afternoon," I say, "what's that? I can't hear you, you seem to have something stuffed in your mouths."

I run over to Spidey and take out the rope that's in the mouth and do that same for the old May.

"You're a fiend." Spits Peter.

"Only second best, nowhere near my father."

"Father? Who is he?"

"Only the best villain in the world!" I say as I spin around to become face-to-face to dear old May. I grab the knife out of my sleeve and say,

"My father would be so proud to see me right now, but then again, he'd probably just laugh!"

They both give me puzzled looks.

"What, you can't figure out who my father was? Wow. You guys are slow."

I stick the blade in May's mouth and say my lines perfectly,

"Want to know how my father got his scars?"

And I give them the whole speech and when I finally get to the end, I pull the blade out of her mouth and ask,

"Do you want to know who that man is over there?"

I drop her and walk over to Peter.

"I hope this clears things up."

I pull off his mask and right when she sees him, she gasps.

I grasp the knife firmly in my hand and take aim.

"Watch this, Spidey, I'm going to make this knife disappear."

"NO!"

I throw it and it goes right between her eyes. She slumps down immediately.

"No," he sobs." Oh, boo-hoo, you'll get over it, I mean c'mon you got over you're uncles death, right?"

I look him in the eyes and for the first time I see fear in a supers eyes and I love the feeling of it.

"Well you two have a good time playing, I have to run some errands, maybe go pick up a few friends of yours, maybe even bring your little girlfriend."

And with that I exit to go find Wonder Wolf.


End file.
